Mi hogar eres tú
by sonrais777
Summary: Chat Noir sabía que un hogar no lo hacían cuatro paredes, sino una persona especial. Y Chat tenía su persona especial.


**Hola a todos! Un pequeño one-shot, en verdad agradezco mucho que les gusten mis historias, y los que apenas me conocen pueden leer las historias que tengo en mi cuenta XD saludos donde quiera que estén, y agradecimientos al creador Thomas Astruc y compañía y quiero decir que espero en la segunda temporada escenas MariChat, por favor. Y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Mi hogar eres tú.

Capítulo único.

La mejor sensación del mundo, así podía definirlo Chat al estar ese frio día en la habitación de Marinette. Aquel pequeño cuarto se había transformado no solo en un refugio sino en algo más, un hogar, pero sabía que esas cuatro paredes no hacían ese hogar sino...

-¿Chat?- no respondió, el felino estaba muy cómodo recargado de lado sobre la espalda de Marinette, ambos estaban sentados en la cama, la chica por la hora y por el frio había adoptado por un pijama pantalón de color rosa con lunares blancos y estaba cubierta por una suave y esponjosa frazada como la que cubría a Chat, pero lo que adoraba eran las nuevas pantuflas de Marinette, unos gatitos con ojitos y boquita color verde, le quedaban purrciosos.- ¿Qué opinas?- le mostró la prenda en la que trabajaba y Chat sonrió.

-Te está quedando muy bien purrincess. En verdad eres muy talentosa.

-Gracias Chat. Espero poder terminarlo esta semana.

-Lo harás, estoy completamente seguro.- dijo recargando su mejilla contra su hombro, la taza de chocolate que le había llevado apenas llegando estaba vacía a lado de los macarrones que ella le había llevado, no se los iba a comer todos ahora, tenía pensado guardar algunos para después.

-¿Estas bien tapado gatito? ¿No tienes frío?

-Estoy bien, muy cómodo...- ella sonrió, Chat aun con los ojos cerrados sabía que ella sonreía, y también sabia cuando ella le preocupaba algo, así que al escuchar un suspiro él apoyo su barbilla en su hombro.- ¿Que te molesta princess?

-Mmm, mañana voy a salir con unos amigos, pero mi amigo Adrien no podrá acompañarnos… otra vez.- Chat hizo una mueca casi imperceptible.- Me hubiese gustado que viniera...

-Estoy seguro que él también.

-Me molesta un poco, ¿sabes? Y es que Adrien tiene un horario algo apretado, hace tantas cosas pero no sale mucho con sus amigos. Y cuando le veo me dan ganas de abrazarlo al ver sus ojos tristes y cansados. Pero no quiero que crea que soy pegajosa como Chloe. Chat supo a lo que se refería, Chloe parecía una goma de mascar cuando le veía.

-Entiendo…

-Pero mañana tengo pensado comprarle algo lindo, aunque no sé qué podría comprarle, de seguro ha de tener casi de todo.- Chat sonrió.

-Sea lo que sea seguro lo apreciará porque tú se lo das.

-Gracias Chat. Y después planeare con Nino y Alya un plan de escape para Adrien.- Chat rió.

-Miau, ¿van a secuestrar a alguien?

-Tal vez...

-Pues si yo fuera ese chico me dejaría raptar por ti sin dudarlo, aquí me tienes mi princesa, átame cuando gustes.

-¡Chat!- Chat se acurruca un poco más a ella y rodea a Marinette con sus brazos entre risas. Cuando las risas cesaron Chat aun no soltaba a Marinette y ella no lo alejaba para nada, solo sonrió enternecida cuando este comenzó a ronronear.

-Ese chico tiene suerte de tenerte como amigo.

-Y yo también.- llevó una de sus manos hacia la cabeza de Chat que ronroneó gustoso de sentir esos largos dedos entre sus orejas.- ¿Quieres otra taza de chocolate antes de dormir?

-¿Sabes que tienes a este gato encantado?- Marinette rió siguiendo mimando a Chat Noir, no importándole que desde hace tiempo el felino durmiera en su cuarto.

-Lo sé, eres un gato consentido.

-Solo por ti my princess, solo por ti.- Chat lo sabía, cuatro paredes no formaban un hogar, sino lo formaba el cariño y amor de esa persona especial. Y Chat Noir sabía que Marinette era y seria su único hogar.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, un poco corto pero así me gustó, gracias por su apoyo, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y nos leemos en otra ocasión! Y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
